The present invention relates to an automotive air conditioning switch system which remotely controls an on-board air conditioner from a passenger compartment of a vehicle.
Among air conditioning switch systems of the type that has been described above, there is an air conditioning switch system having a configuration in which a knob is mounted on an inner circumferential portion of a dial. In the case of this configuration, air inlets are changed over as a result of the knob being operated to be pressed, and air outlets are changed over as a result of the dial being operated to rotate.
In the case of the air conditioning switch system that has been described above, since the knob needs to be operated individually when changing over the air inlets, there still exists room for improvement with respect to operability.